Checkmate!
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: Ever wondered what was going through Edward and Alice's minds during that famous chess game in Eclipse? Well, read and find out what happened then and after the game... Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Checkmate!**

_**A/N: Yay! I'm back with another fic for you guys! I forgot to mention in my other two fics as well (and this goes for anything I write about Twilight): I don't own anything, the lucky Stephenie Meyer does =P Now read and don't forget to REVIEW! =)**_

~*~

**APOV:**

It was another one of those rare, sunny days in Forks and Edward was bringing Bella over to spend time with all of us. The entire family was home today. Carlisle was reading a massive text on anatomy upstairs in his library, Esme was making sandwiches for Bella, Jazzy was reading a large history book by the window, his skin sparkling in the sunlight. Rosalie was painting her nails and Emmett was pacing heavily across the living room, his heavy giant footsteps causing the photo frames on the wall to rattle slightly. I heard the tyres of my brother's precious silver Volvo rumble over the gravel in our driveway and Bella's tinkling laughter as I heard the car doors slam shut. Edward and Bella entered through the front door hand in hand as I skipped over to Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace while she greeted me.

"Bella! Oh my gosh we have so much to do today! Edward is so not hogging you for today it's going to be sister time! Yay!" I bounced excitedly, happy to have my best friend over.

"Not yet, Alice. Let her breathe!" Edward scolded me. I grinned up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"BELLS!" Emmett's booming voice echoed off the walls as he pulled Bella into a massive bear hug.

"Em ... Can't ... Breathe!" Bella choked out as her arms flailed wildly about, trying to break free from Emmett's choking grasp. My other favourite brother guffawed as he set Bella back on her feet on the ground, followed by a glaring Edward punching him in the shoulder.

"You wanna take it outside Eddie bro, huh?" Emmett taunted. Edward narrowed his eyes at the much-hated nickname.

"Emmett, grow up!" Edward growled as Emmett laughed loudly.

"He never will, and he can't." Jasper said smiling warmly at Bella in greeting, finally looking up from the tiny black text his book.

Suddenly, I had a vision: _Emmett and Carlisle stood laughing along with Bella as Edward and I smirked at one another, our fingers resting across the edges of Esme's antique chessboard. "Game on, brother!" I said right before Edward moved his first white pawn._

I gasped. "That's it!" I exclaimed. Bella and Emmett stared expectantly as Edward and I exchanged glances, smirking mischievously at one another. I pushed Edward into his seat by the chessboard and dragged Bella along to sit on the loveseat and commanded: "Watch!" Emmett went to kneel beside where Bella was seated as I bounced over to my seat facing Edward.

"Bella, you are about to encounter your first ever experience of watching chess ... Edward and Alice style!" Emmett whispered loudly as Bella giggled.

"The winner gets what?" Edward asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I thought for a moment, and then the idea struck. "The winner gets to spend an entire day with Bella and gets to be the boss of everyone else for an entire day! Everybody else has to listen to whatever the winner tells them to do or they will be kicked all the way to Alaska and back!" I declared as Edward shook with laughter. "You have a done deal, pixie." We shook hands and just like my vision, I said "Game on, brother!" just as Edward moved his first pawn across the chessboard.

**EPOV:**

Part of me was worried that Alice would win the game, yet I was determined not to undergo an entire day of torture by my favourite tiny, yet dangerous pixie sister, or worse, subject Bella to the way of Alice. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of my poor Bella having to endure all the torture Alice would most definitely force Bella to go through.

Alice finally moved her black pawn forward after twenty straight minutes of staring at the chessboard, searching the future for any moves that might make her win. I chuckled as she once again returned to staring at the chessboard, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I stared at her, reading her mind. I couldn't be more thankful for my ability than times like these. I smiled crookedly in her direction as she had another vision of her making the wrong move. I observed her next vision: _Alice moved her Queen forward, followed by me moving my piece forward. We were tied so far, until Alice moved another one of her chess pieces, and then gasped, realising she had made another wrong move and glared at me while I sat with a triumphant grin on my face as I spoke the one word that would subdue Alice to whatever I told her to do: "Checkmate."_

I was pulled out of her mind by Alice slamming her tiny fist on the chessboard, resulting in Esme scolding us from the kitchen to be careful of her antique chess set. "Fine, you win!" Alice pouted as she narrowed her eyes at me. Just like in her vision, I grinned triumphantly and patted her spiky black hair. "Next time pixie, if you dare," I teased as she poked her tongue out at me. I stood from my chair and went to join a laughing Bella on the loveseat while Emmett and Carlisle laughed at the result of our everlasting chess game.

"I believe I am the winner, so _you, _Mary Alice, must obey _me_ for an entire day while _I_ get to have Bella all to myself for the _entire_ day!" I grinned crookedly at her, my thoughts filled with mischief.

Alice's gold eyes grew wide and stared at me in horror while the rest of my family simply laughed. Her eyes suddenly glazed over due to her having her next vision. I couldn't see anything in her mind, she was blocking me out! I huffed frustrated. Alice's pearly white teeth were revealed as she grinned, her eyes sparkling with humour and mischief.

"Bring it on!" Were the last words she said as she danced gracefully out the back door.

~*~

_**Now you know what to do, REVIEW! I want at least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter... yes that's right I'm extending this from a one-shot to maybe a two/three-shot! Yay! Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm back! Even though I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I wanted, I'm still nice enough to give all you readers another chapter since I was in a writing mood, despite the fact that my keyboard is not cooperating with me and running out of battery. Oh the joy of slamming keyboard buttons! Lol. Yayy, finally my exams are over! I 3 YOU ASHLEY BASHLEY!!! Haha. **_

_**Kudos to Fiza (aka Emmett) and Andrea (aka Bella) for the help with ideas for this chappie! As well as Hish too for aggravating the hell out of me and Fizz and eventually providing me with inspiration for this story (haha you're gonna hate yourself for annoying me now!) Wow this author's note is reallllyyy long... I'll try shut up now xD **_

**Sorry about the constant POV switching in this chapter, as well as the short length. I'll try posting the next chapter within the next couple of days. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW! =)**

**APOV:**

Edward had no idea what he's in for. No one gets away beating the All-Amazing-Alice in anything without receiving some torture! Haha! I can't wait! Now, where is that silly teddy bear of a brother of mine, Emmett...

**EPOV:**

I couldn't wipe the triumphant grin off my face all day. Winning this game of chess against Alice meant so much more this time for I could finally get some revenge on that crazy sister of mine for all the times she had subjected not only the rest of the family but also my dearest Bella to shopping and "Bella Barbie" time. That pixie has no idea what I have planned in store for her...

**APOV:**

I'm so frustrated! I keep getting these mixed visions of Edward burning my clothes (he wouldn't live an extra minute if he really stuck to that!), auctioning off my yellow baby Porsche, snapping my credit cards to pieces, throwing me off the cliff in La Push with a vampire-proof trampoline at the bottom so I bounce back up, bribing the werewolves to hold me captive, and - _EW EDWARD! I REALLY DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! _I screamed in my mind as I was hit with a vision of Emmett dressed in a _really_ small, hot pink, sparkly ballerina outfit. I heard Edward roar with laughter downstairs and I growled at him. Now, how to come up with a plan and keep him out of my head ... OH! I have just gotten the best idea EVER!

**EPOV:**

I'm so annoyed! It was times like these when I wish I wasn't a mind reader. Alice keeps singing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" in her head and I think I'm developing a vampire headache, I wonder if Carlisle thinks that's possible ... Oh great now that evil annoying sister of mine has switched to singing "Old McDonald Had A Farm." Where is my Bella when I need a distraction, desperately!

~*~

It was another sunny day in Forks as I lay swinging gently side to side on the new net hammock Esme had attached to two of the trees in our backyard, feeling the pleasant spring breeze whip through my hair. I sighed contented as my skin began to sparkle as the sun rose higher in the clear sky, a very uncommon sight for anyone residing in Forks. I growled inwardly as I attempted to trail my thoughts off the fact that Bella was spending time with that _mutt,_ Jacob today. I loathed dogs, urgh. I was suddenly pulled out of my peaceful reverie as the shrill, high pitched scream of frustration, shock and fury rang through the house, piercing my ears. I froze at the sound of that all too familiar voice ...

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY SCHEMING EVIL HANDS ON MY CLOTHES AND HOLD THEM HOSTAGE IN YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE SOO LUCKY I PAID ATTENTION TO THE VISION THAT HIT ME WHILE I WAS SHOPPING IN THE GUCCI SALE OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TORN APART AND BURNT TO PIECES IF I HAD COME HOME AND FOUND MY CLOTHES IN SHREDS, PAINTED ORANGE! _ORANGE!_ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My eyes scanned across the expressions of my family. Esme stood with her eyes wide in shock, her paint brush held in mid air, painting forgotten. Carlisle, who was walking down the staircase with a large medical text in his hands, now stood frozen with his eyes wide, a disapproving and slightly frightened expression on his face. Rosalie appeared shocked and then merely scowled straight in my direction, attending back to filing her nails. Emmett's eyes too were wide in shock, the remote control for his Xbox abandoned at his feet. Upon taking in my expression he began to shake with laughter, yet his eyes darted side to side in fear.

I saw through Rosalie's mind that my face was pretty much as white as a sheet was, whiter than any vampire could ever be, and my eyes were bulging out of their sockets, my face holding a stunned and terrified expression.

All I could think was: Oh no. I was so in for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Yes, I am alive. I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! If anyone even reads this anymore, I'm sorry again for leaving you with such a cliffy! I've just been sooooooo busy with school work! (Which I am technically supposed to be doing right now at almost 2 in the morning here... shhhhh you saw nothing!) **_

_**Anyway, I hope this helps in making you readers happy and not come out to hunt me down with your knives and pitchforks... (yes I know, I've been watching too much Shrek lol). I apologise if this seems a bit rushed, but I promise I'll try to update faster and get this story finished! =D**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please please REVIEW! =)**_

**EPOV:**

I stood frozen in horror as a tiny petite figure sped down the stairs and collided with my stone body, making me fall backwards with a very loud SMACK onto the lush green grass of the backyard. Alice's tiny fists pounded against my chest as she growled furiously and squealed with fury in my ears, making me to wince. Wait, did she just make my _ear_ twitch? I really couldn't figure out what she was screaming at me. All I managed to understand was something like "fire," "psycho suicidal idiot" and "so dead in the forest buried six feet under."

In my peripheral vision I saw Emmett rolling around on the floor, roaring with laughter, resulting in a smack at the back of his head from Rosalie. He appeared stunned and then resumed his position rolling on the floor laughing again. I was pretty sure that if vampires could bruise, I would be covered from head to toe in them thanks to Alice who was still sprawled on top of me and was now kicking her little legs on my shins. For someone so small she was _really_ strong, and it hurt!

_Half an hour later..._

I'm pretty sure if I was human, I'd have a cracked skull, ribs, broken legs and dislocated arms by now. Alice was still going nuts and not once did her fists stop bashing me. Emmet continued to laugh, and Rosalie soon joined in at the look on Bella's face when she was led into the backyard by Esme, who was also desperately attempting to stifle her giggles. Carlisle smirked in my direction and I silently begged Bella with my eyes to save me. Damn it! She started laughing too at my... predicament. Could people stop laughing and just HELP ME because HELLOOOO... just in case no one's noticed I have a small yet surprisingly strong PIXIE that has trapped me to the ground and won't let me even lift my HEAD! How embarrassing.

"Alice honey, I think you've taught Edward his lesson now..." Esme said in her gentle voice, but that didn't stop Alice. "Seriously Mary Alice, stop this immature behaviour right now!" She scolded. It had no effect.

I managed to gaze a look that said "SAVE ME" to Bella, whose amused eyes immediately softened in understanding. "Alice!" She giggled softly. "As hilarious as this is, please let him go now. I'd like to go to our meadow with an Edward that can at least walk!"

Alice briefly averted her eyes from my direction to flash a smile in greeting to Bella. I took this distraction as my cue for escape.

Quickly grabbing Alice by the forearms, I flipped her over and she gave a surprised yelp as I hurriedly scooted away from her grasp and took off in a dead sprint towards Bella. In Jasper's mind I saw Alice's face contort in disbelief that I had managed to escape her clutches, her expression then turning to pure anger. _Jasper, PLEASE help your brother here and control your wife! I'd like to LIVE tomorrow, thanks!_ Jasper chuckled and sent waves of calm towards Alice, instantly causing her anger to vanish, amusement taking its place on her delicate features.

"Now you know NEVER to touch my clothes AGAIN, Edward Cullen!" Alice said firmly. I nodded mutely, glad that the ordeal was over, but also dearly embarrassed from the fact that I had to hide behind my Bella from a little _girl._ Emmett guffawed again.

With a sigh of relief, I took Bella's hand and began to walk her back into the house.

"Oh I wouldn't relax if I were you, Edward."Alice threatened. I froze in my tracks and gulped. She may seem small, but Alice was _really_ scary when she was in a foul mood. I instantly regretted my plot to aggravate her... damn my ego. "I still have one more surprise for you. Before you think about going for another drive with Bella, you might like to have a look at your most precious possession..."

My eyes widened as I realised what her statement meant. I spun on my heel and I felt Bella's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, whispering for me to calm down, telling me my eyes had turned black. Fury emanated through me and Alice grinned mischievously. My body filled with dread...

_Oh no! Not my Volvo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Please don't eat me! I know I've disappeared and umm... to be honest, not only did I lose my muse for this story, but I kind of "forgot" I still hadn't finished this before starting on my Lord of the Rings stuff... *hides* SOOO SORRY! I was so caught up with school work I completely lost it. Anyway, I hate leaving stories unfinished (it annoys me to no end when I get into a story and then BAM. It hasn't been updated for 5 years -_-). Hence, I present you all with the final instalment of this story. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to REVIEW!**_

**EPOV:**

I tried to control my temper, but I simply could not. With a deep growl, I lurched across the house, smashing through a wall into the garage. My Volvo. My baby. It was...

PINK.

I. Had. A. Hot. Pink. Volvo.

What. The. Hell.

My breathing became erratic until I stopped gasping for air altogether. The rims had been painted a bright purple, and lime green and yellow paint had been flicked all over the body of the car. _My car._ The sunroom had been smashed through, the windscreen wipers had baby_ diapers_ attached to them, and there was a large sticker at the back which read "NAPPIES ON OF THE POOP." I heard Bella's heartbeat pounding loudly in my ears, her breathing had become shallower. Her hand, which was gripping my wrist tightly, was shaking so badly it almost became a blur. Oh wait. That was _my_ arm shaking. I desperately tried to compose myself as to not harm anyone. _Besides that damned, devil, annoying, little, scheming PIXIE!_

With a loud growl I sprinted back through the wall again and lunged at Alice, who stood in the middle of the lounge laughing at me. She had the audacity to _laugh._ Almost a fraction of a second later, I felt about 4 pairs of arms restraining me. I spotted Bella and Esme from the corner of my eye edging slowly towards Alice, whilst Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle held me from pouncing on that pixie devil and ripping her to shreds. I felt the fury boiling up inside me even more, and for a moment my vision turned red. A let a deep, animalistic roar rip through me, and what happened next I certainly did not expect.

All four pairs of arms restraining me had abruptly released me from their vice grip. Instead, my two brothers, Rosalie and Carlisle had collapsed on the floor and were laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Bella was simply aghast and paler than usual, whilst Esme and Alice were clutching each other, their bodies convulsing with laughter. Highly confused, my anger momentarily dissipated, and I stared completely bemused at my family. How on earth did a raging vampire cause another whole lot of vampires to – laugh? The logic was lost to me, since not a minute ago they were looking terrified...

**APOV:**

I heard Edward growl with rage as he stormed through the bloody _wall_ into the garage to check on his "unhealthy obsession." Not even three seconds later I heard him sprint back through the house, preparing to lunge at me. I quickly dashed out of the way and into the lounge, with Esme and Bella backing towards me. Feeling minutely more protected, a smiled smugly at my vampire brother. _Now he knows never to mess with Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!_

Edward was shaking so badly, for a split second, I thought I had taken it too far this time. However, what he did next, no one was prepared for.

He screamed. A high pitched, Barbie-like scream, which echoed across the house and into the forest.

Our immediate reaction? Completely and utterly crack up.

Bella was quite shaken at first, but now that Edward was confused – and calm, she too started to giggle. Edward chuckled at her face and walked towards her, forgetting his revenge on me for a moment. He caught my eye and then instantly crouched into a hunting position, baring his teeth. I did the same, hissing at him.

"Alright guys, break it up now. Fun's over!" Emmett called as he stomped in between us and picked me up off the floor. I punched my fists at him but he merely dumped me on the sofa on one side of the room, and proceeded to shove Edward show on a kitchen chair on the other side.

We continued to glare at each other, until it simply became too much.

We lunged across the room at each other and gave one another a hi-five, the sound of our palms meeting causing a resounding SMACK to echo across the house.

Let's just say the family was completely lost.

Edward took my arm and led me up the stairs. "So Alice," he began casually. "What do you think the rest of them will think about what we've secretly done to _their_ belongings whilst they thought we were _actually_ fighting with each other?"

I tapped my chin in mock thought. "Hmmm... they'll probably start their own war against us. This time for _real,_ I think. Especially once Esme sees her antique coffee table..."

"Or when Carlisle sees that his library is 'raining'..."

"And when Emmett sees his stereo system smashed in the driveway..."

"And when Rosalie sees her shoe collection on eBay..."

"And probably also when Jasper sees what I've done to his stuff using a certain collection of toy soldiers and superglue..."

"Also when Bella sees her copy of Wuthering Heights 'withering' in the fireplace..."

We both turned back to glance at the family. All had their jaws hitting the floor, and their eyes popping out of their sockets. It was quite a hilarious sight.

Edward and I looked back at each other and grinned.

"Game on."

~ End ~

_**A/N: I know my writing style has changed a fair bit (well I think so anyway...) Good? Bad? Please review! =)**_


End file.
